This invention relates to a device for retaining articles on the shelves of a refrigerator of the type used in mobile vehicles where the articles are subject to sudden or gradual displacements caused by motion of the vehicle. Refrigerators, particularly small compact refrigerators, are currently installed in a variety of mobile vehicles such as campers, vans, trailers, mobile or motor homes, and a variety of sailing or cruising boats. Often, such refrigerators are opened when the vehicle is in motion or is parked after having been in motion that has caused articles on the refrigerator shelves to be shifted against the door. The sudden and inadvertent displacement of the articles when the door of the refrigerator is opened is both anoying and inconvenient, particularly when items on the shelves are spilled out onto the floor. Additionally, in many refrigerators, shelves are arranged within a refrigeration compartment such that they are normally displaced from the inside wall of the refrigerator door providing a clearance. In such refrigerators, the articles on the shelves are subject of a back and forth displacement during rocking of the vehicle although the door remains shut. Such sudden or gradual displacements may cause articles supported on the shelves to be lodged in the clearance and to fall or spill when the door is opened.
The retainer device of this invention restricts the articles on the shelves from movement over the edges of the shelves both when the refrigerator door is shut and open. The device comprises a pair of elongated support members which are adjustable in length in order that they may be installed across the openings of refrigerators having different dimensions. The support members are telescopic and spring loaded such that the ends of the support members are mountable against the inside side walls of a refrigerator and retained in place by the expansion force of a compressed spring within the support members. Interconnecting the two support members are a plurality of spaced bands fabricated from an elastic material, such as elastic cloth webbing. The support members are horizontally mounted across the top and bottom of the refrigerator opening such that the spaced bands are vertically arranged and stretched against the front edge of the refrigerator shelves.
In addition to the vertical bands, a plurality of horizontal bands are included in the preferred embodiment to form a grid or web for retaining articles on the shelves which have shifted forward during motions of a vehicle. While these bands may also be elastic, it is preferred that they be fabricated of a less elastic cloth material for economy and simplicity. The horizontal bands are preferably, but not necessarily, slidably connected to the vertical bands when the retainer is installed in a refrigerator, such that the horizontal bands receive support from the vertical bands, yet are adjustable to optimum position for retaining articles on the shelves. The horizontal bands are connected at their ends to the two outermost vertical bands such that a grid is formed in front of the shelves by the bands and support members.
While the vertical bands may also be fabricated from a plain cloth material with satisfactory results, it is preferred that these bands be elastic to allow the retaining device to be adjustable within limits in the vertical direction, and to generate a firm retaining force against the front edges of the shelves. This will prevent the shelves from rattling and in those cases where the shelves are slidable, will prevent the shelves from displacing. Furthermore, the elastic nature of the vertical bands allows them to be manually stretched aside for removal of smaller items from the shelves without removing the retaining device from in front of the refrigerator opening.
It is contemplated that removal of larger items may require the removal of the retainer device, most conveniently by withdrawing and lowering the upper of the two support members.
While the retainer device may be oriented such that the two support members are vertically positioned, being mounted against the top and bottom inside surfaces of a refrigerator, the horizontal arrangement is preferred since the horizontal dimensions of refrigerators of this type are generally more consistent than the vertical dimensions and thus more compatible with the range of adjustment of the support members.